Albergando esperanzas
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: A pesar de ser un senpai muy arisco, a pesar de que eres la mejor amiga de su rival directo, a pesar de todo tu caíste por él por el chico malo, Kimishita Atsushi.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer Fic en el fandom de Days y es que ame este anime como no tienen idea y cada uno de sus personajes.**

 **Aquí les dejo un Kimishita x Lector ajajaja amo los tsunderes y éste se ha vuelto mi favorito :)**

 **Como siempre este fic dedicado a Agatali12 que me incentiva a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 ** _Albergando Esperanzas_**

 **Capitulo I**

Seiseki era una de las escuelas más prestigiosa en Tokio, habías entrado no por el prestigio más bien solo porque se encontraba cerca de tu casa y uno de tus mejores amigos asistía a esta, aunque iba un curso mayor que tú, sabías que era un poco idiota para algunas cosas pero adorabas que ese gigantón te tratase como una hermana menor, al igual que la hermana de este quien cuando eran pequeños te tenía de su muñequita, siempre habías sido la consentida de ambos, Ooshiba era como un oso gigante para ti. Ibas pensando en cómo sorprenderlo el primer día, le habías pedido a tus padres que en el hospital donde trabajaban junto a los padres de Kiichi no mencionaran a que escuela te inscribirías, puesto que según todos ellos te irías al extranjero de intercambio por tus buenas calificaciones.

Llegaste un poco atrasada a la ceremonia de ingreso, tus padres habían salido un poco tarde del trabajo, pero querían ir a dejar a su única niña a su primer día de instituto, la ceremonia fue normal hablaron los representantes de clases de segundo y tercer año, como también la mejor calificación de ingreso. Veías a varios de los que serían tus nuevos compañeros acompañados de sus padres o madres, uno de ellos que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y le sonreía a una mujer en silla de ruedas que tenía también las mejillas sonrojadas, llamó tu atención, la verdad te pareció adorable, tus padres te hacían fotos a cada movimiento que hacías, ellos sentían que el poco tiempo que pasaban contigo por su trabajo debían aprovecharlo al cien por ciento. Seguían en eso cuando divisaste a Ooshiba que iba entrando al edificio, tu madre también lo vio y le iba a gritar, pero tú la detuviste, querías sorprenderlo.

-KIIIICCHIIIII!- gritaste a todo pulmón mientras corrías hacia el pelicastaño- Kiichi, Kiichi, Kiichi!- te colgaste de la espalda del más alto gritando alegremente.

-qu…qué, (T/N)-chan?- te tomo entre sus brazos para mirarte, después de todo eras mucho más pequeña que él- ¿(T/N)-chan? Estas aquí, pero cómo?, me dijiste que te irías al extranjero- te estrecho entre sus brazos.

-tehe!- le mostraste la lengua juguetona-fue una mentirilla, pensaste que abandonaría a mi oso de peluche exclusivo, pues te equivocas Ooshiba Kiichi-kun, además tengo que asegurarme de que al fin encuentres una buena novia, que seas titular en el equipo de fút y que me presentes algún amigo guapo.

-enana mentirosa- te acomodo de forma que quedaras como un koala trepada en él, mientras te apretaba la nariz como cuando eran niños y hacías alguna travesura-debo decirte que soy el héroe del equipo así que no te preocupes-sonrío autosuficiente- yo también quiero encontrar una novia rápido-hizo un puchero, sabías que había tenido una decepción amorosa hace poco, así que le hiciste mimitos en la cabeza- y olvida eso de que te presentare a esos bastardos buenos para nada, no, no ninguno de esos es digno de mi pequeña hija- te apretujo en un abrazo sobreprotector, habías evolucionada de hermana a hija.

-Kiichi-nii, no seas quisquilloso, oh! Verdad mamá y papá te quieren saludar- lo llevaste a donde estaban tus padres, ahí platicaron de todo un poco quedando de acuerdo en salir a comer el fin de semana ambas familias.

Luego de eso Ooshiba se ofreció a llevarte a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones para que las conocieras, conversaban animadamente cuando viste que la expresión de tu amigo se tensó y puso morros de inmediato, te hacía gracia verlo tan enfurruñado.

-Kiichi-nii pasa algo? tu cara da miedo- te pusiste de puntillas para alcanzar sus mejillas y estirarlas- Kiichi-nii, te estoy hablando. Ki…

-tsk, no pensé que te vería desde tan temprano, Kimishita- le habló a un chico que no habías visto, que estaba al frente de ustedes, llevaba el ceño aún más fruncido que Ooshiba.

-tsk, para mí tampoco es muy agradable ver tu molesta cara antes de las actividades del club-prácticamente le ladro a tu amigo.

-¿Kiichi-nii?-le llamaste para que te prestara atención-¿qué pasa?

-grrr!-seguía gruñendo-nada (T/N), venga vamos a seguir dando vueltas-comenzó a caminar.

-esp…espera! Qué no nos vas a presentar? Si sigues así de mal educado no encontraras una buena novia-diste un gran salto y golpeaste su cabeza, luego te diste vuelta y encaraste a quien se había cruzado en su camino- mucho gusto soy (T/A) (T/N) de primer año-hiciste una reverencia.

-…-el oji verde estaba algo desconcertado, quién eras y por qué podías llegar y golpear a Ooshiba con tanta confianza, si mal no recordaba, anteriormente el más alto había estado saliendo pero con una chica de su clase que era bastante borde con los demás, y no sonreía como tú lo hacías en ese momento-eeh!-dijo algo malhumorado-acaso es tu nueva novia Kiichi?-pregunto con algo de burla, pero aun con el ceño fruncido-Kimishita Atsushi, segundo año, supongo que debo decir eso, tsk-chisto nuevamente.

-…-un tic en tu ojo se hizo presente-un gusto, ¿supongo?, y no, no soy la novia de Kiichi-nii- una idea cruzo por tu cabeza y una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en tu rostro- bien ahora sí, ¿vamos?-antes de girarte y tomar el brazo de Ooshiba, le guiñaste el ojo a Kimishita, algo que también vio tu amigo e iba decir algo pero un nuevo golpe esta vez en las costillas le hizo callar-hasta pronto senpai-sonreíste coqueta.

.

.

Avanzaron unos pasillos más, ibas divertida viendo como Ooshiba refunfuñaba sin decirte nada, claramente no le gustó nada tu actitud con aquel senpai.

-Kiichi-nii, podrías dejar de mascullar las palabras y de una vez decirme qué te pasa?-paraste en seco y aprovechando que pasaban por unas escaleras subiste un par de peldaños para quedar cara a cara con el pelicastaño.

-grrr- gruñía- de todos, no puedes fijarte en Kimishita, todos menos ese idiota-te miro iracundo tras decir eso-estoy hablando enserio (T/N), no te rías, no quiero que te acerques a él.

-Kiichi-nii exageras-le revolviste el cabello, y retomaste la marcha-venga que aún no me llevas a los salones de los de primer año y quiero saber cuál es el mío-ibas dando pequeños saltitos y riéndote de lo enfurruñado que estaba tu amigo, y también la imagen de Kmishita se alojaba en tus recuerdos, quizás solo por la prohibición de acercarte a él, aunque su cara se te hacía conocida- Kiichi-nii? Este sé que te vas a enojar, pero debo preguntar-él se giró a ti casi inexpresivo- puede ser que en secundaria en la selección juvenil de futbol, haya también estado Kimishita-senpai?-una sonrisa que intento ser inocente se dibujó en tu cara.

-…-una vena se marcó en el cuello de más alto-acabo de pedirte que te olvides de ese idiota y tú me sales con esto-las venas se marcaron aún más- pero sí, es con quien jugaba en secundaria, bien (T/N) este será tu salón.

-Kiichi-nii no te enojes-le estiraste las mejillas-por cierto consígueme un formulario para el club de fútbol, me presentare como manager.

-¿qué, por qué?-se escandalizó.

-cómo que por qué, sabes que no puedo unirme a otro club deportivo-desviaste la mirada un poco entristecida-y así estaré cerca de ti, y podré ayudarte además es entretenido.

-mmm-gruñía por lo bajo-está bien-dijo desganado-nos vemos al final de las clases espérame en las taquillas.

-nos vemos-le diste un abrazo corto y entraste corriendo al salón.

.

.

En la tarde te presentaste en el entrenamiento, donde aún los novatos de primer año no se presentarían, sino hasta el día siguiente, pero tú fuiste de todas maneras, querías ver a tu amigo y por qué no a tu senpai, que te había parecido bastante interesante.

-Kiichi-nii!-te abalanzaste sobre la espalda del más alto.

-(T/N)-chan, me asustaste-te acomodo en su espalda-las actividades del club para los de primer año comienzan mañana.

-lo sé Kiichi-nii, pero me moría de ganas de conocer la cancha y a los senpais-le sonreíste con inocencia.

-tsk, ahora traes a tu noviecita a todas partes-la inconfundible voz malhumorada de Kimishita los hizo voltearse para ver que llegaba ya preparado para entrenar.

-Hola senpai, también para mí es un gusto verlo otra vez-diste un salto de la espalda de tu amigo y quedaste enfrente del de ojos verdes-ah y nuevamente le digo que Kiichi solo es mi amigo, estoy completamente s-o-l-t-e-r-a- le respondiste cantarinamente acercándote más a él.

-(T/N)!-Ooshiba te agarro de una oreja para alejarte-ven te presentare con el capitán y el vice capitán-te iba riñendo-y de nuevo te digo, aléjate de él.

-…-la cara de Kimishita era un poema, habías estado a solo centímetros de él, si hubieses sido más alta sus rostros se hubieran rosado, por suerte y tan solo le llegabas al pecho, pero aun así sintió un subidón de una energía extraña cuando te sintió tan cerca-tsk, niña escandalosa-mascullo y tomando un balón se alejó lo que más pudo.

Los titulares te dieron la bienvenida y te pidieron que acudieras al próximo día para que te presentaras junto con todos los de primero.

.

.

Las semanas eran intensas, en los entrenamientos veías como se esforzaba el novato de primero que desde que se unió al equipo corría como si fuese del club de atletismo, te hacía gracia verlo cada día y sin que los demás lo supieran le dejabas botellas con agua en cada esquina para que se hidratase, claro pensaste que nadie lo había notado, pero un senpai no había dejado de ver cada movimiento que realizabas.

-creí que el zoquete era el único que se desvelaba para llegar a entrenar?-una voz resonó a tu espalda haciendo que te voltearas sorprendida.

-Kimishita-senpai! Me sorprendió-al descubrir quién te había hablado, sonreíste de inmediato cuando en tu campo de visión estaba el ojiverde-muy buenos días-le dijiste alegremente acercándote a él.

-tsk-chisto- y bien qué haces tan temprano por aquí, la práctica empieza hasta dentro de una hora.

-lo mismo para usted senpai, ha llegado muy temprano el día de hoy-le devolviste la pregunta, y comenzaste a dejar en orden los conos e implementos que necesitarían para el entrenamiento, estabas en eso cuando un dolor punzante en la rodilla derecha te hizo parar y gemir de dolor, borrando la dulce y coqueta sonrisa que siempre le dabas a tu senpai-ahg!

-¿qué sucede? Oye?-el ojiverde te tomo de la cintura, evitando así que cayeras.

-m…mi…mi rodi…mi rodilla-dijiste entre gemidos-du…duele-y ya no aguantaste y te recargaste completamente en él, quedándote sin fuerzas.

-(T/N)-te llamo mientras te acomodaba en sus brazos-te llevare a la enfermería, así que aguanta un poco-cuando ya te hubo acomodado entre tus brazos con cuidado de no dañar tus rodillas, no tenía muy claro cuál era, se encamino a la enfermería.

-gr…gra…gracias senpai-habías ocultado tu rostro en su pecho tratando de reprimir los gimoteos que escapan de tus labios.

Llegaron a la enfermería Kimishita te dejo con suavidad en una de las camas con las que contaba el lugar, miro buscando indicios de que estuviera la encargada, pero no había nadie, en la pared vio que se encontraba con licencia médica por unos días por lo que si necesitaban algo debían ir con un sensei, o simplemente quedarse descansando si no era grave.

-no está la encargada pero creo que aquí hay algunas pomadas desinflamatorias y vendas-rebusco en las gavetas y eso fue lo que encontró-bien ahora (T/N) dime donde duele-se acercó a ti y te miro atento.

-mi, mi, mi rodilla derecha-te habías calmado un poco pero el dolor seguía punzante-solo, solo necesito un momento ya, ya calmara-trataste de bajar un poco la gravedad, pero las muecas de dolor que hacías no respaldaban nada tus palabras.

-deja de decir estupideces y déjame ver-te ordeno acomodándose a tu lado.

-mmm, está bien-te sentaste descolgando tus piernas para que quedara más cómodo-¡SENPAI!-te sorprendiste al ver como él se arrodillaba ante ti para inspeccionar tu rodilla que dolía.

-…-te dio una mirada severa indicando que te mantuvieras quieta y callada-veamos-le oíste murmurar, y ya no sabías lo que le pasaba a tu cuerpo, tus mejillas estaban sonrojadísimas, pues Kimishita había subido un poco tu falda para facilitar lo que hacía, y también bajaba tu medía, ya que acostumbrabas a usar unas que llegaban hasta tu muslo, de seguro él no era consciente de lo comprometedor e íntimo que se veía lo que hacía, estaba enfocado en ver que le ocurría a tu rodilla-eh? Pero qué es esto?-se sorprendió.

-qué de qué…-tu voz quedo suspendida, viste a lo que se refería, la cicatriz profunda y para nada sutil que tenías en la rodilla-pues eso es lo que duele-trataste de sonreírle, pero una oleada de dolor nuevamente ataco, haciendo que gimieras de nueva cuenta.

-tsk-Kimishita solo chasqueo la lengua y fue a una de los cooler que mantenía las compresas frías, y al volver con sumo cuidado la puso sobre tu rodilla, mientras lo mirabas aguantando las ganas de llorar, él te devolvió la mirada, pero era interrogativa-y bien, me dirás qué fue lo que paso, para que prácticamente tengas una cicatriz que rodea toda tu rodilla?-siguió dando masajes ahora alternaba una de las pomadas que había tomado al principio, esperando a que comenzaras a contarle qué es lo que había pasado.

-senpai, seguro sabes lo que haces?-trataste de desviar el tema.

-qué esperabas, juego un deporte que conlleva tener muchas lesiones, y con el tiempo vas aprendiendo. Pero no trates de cambiar de tema (T/N)-te miro como siempre lo hace con esa aura amenazante.

-…-miraste tu regazo tratando de buscar las palabras de una forma que no doliera mentalmente, más que físicamente-yo, yo era una jugadora de hockey patín en secundaría, era algo así como la estrella goleadora, había sido seleccionada para ser parte de un club profesional al terminar la secundaria, pero podrás imaginar que pues algo salió un poco mal-reprimiste un puchero, y suavemente aceraste tus dedos a la rodilla-fue en un partido de entrenamiento con otra escuela, aquel día use rodilleras de baja calidad y por lo mismo de poca protección, me perfilaba para un tiro, pero una de las contrincantes le dio a mi rodilla con el sket, al, al principio pensé que había sido un accidente-la voz te comenzó a temblar, diste un suspiro sonoro para relajarte un poco-pues con el golpe tuve una fractura de rotula que al astillarse también corto un tendón, y pues a pesar de las cirugías, el resultado fue rotundo, la vida deportiva y las competencias habían acabado para mí-tus ojos estaban cristalizando-esa es la historia senpai, y los dolores son consecuencia de lo mismo, es algo con lo que debo convivir.

-…-Kimishita había guardado silencio en tu relato mientras vendaba tu rodilla para que estuviese firme y las molestias disminuyeran.

-woa! Senpai eres muy bueno con esto de las vendas-miraste tu rodilla que no dolía tanto-muchas gracias.

-(T/N) la jugadora que te lesiono lo hizo a propósito verdad?-aun en su lugar te miraba serio, pero no esa seriedad intimidante, era algo más-¿(T/N)?

-…-asentiste con la cabeza-luego de que se enteraran que yo no jugaría más, el puesto en el club lo ocuparía ella-te secaste las lágrimas que aun surcaban tus mejillas-¿sabes senpai? si no la hubiera escuchado hace unos días contándole a sus amigas que lo que me hizo era lo mejor que pudo ocurrírsele pues ahora tenía un futuro asegurado en aquel club y como estrella. En ese momento acepte que lo hizo a propósito, me había quedado siempre con la idea inocente que fue un accidente como muchos que ocurren, desde el golpe tenía la duda, pero trate de creer que no existía ese tipo de personas que hacen cualquier cosa por algo como un puesto en un club, soy una idiota después de todo.

-puedes ser idiota en muchas cosas, pero en eso no-comenzó acomodar tu media a como estaba antes al igual que tu falda-las personas como esa mocosa algún día el destino les hará enfrentarse con una situación peor a lo que han hecho-se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar todo lo que había tomado de las gavetas-además creo que el que seas nuestra manager es una muy buena recompensa para ti-no pudiste ver su cara con una sonrisa que jamás mostraría abiertamente.

-gracias senpai, de verdad muchas gracias Kimishita-senpai.

-sí, sí-le quito importancia-aunque ahora me queda claro porque estás aquí muy temprano-se volteo y nuevamente camino hacia ti-¿estuviste patinando verdad?

-…-trataste de desviar la mirada-¿cómo, cómo es que lo supo?-lo miraste con los ojos muy abiertos-por favor no le diga nada a Kiichi-ni, él se lo dirá a mis padres y ellos, ellos…

-no diré nada, tsk-chisto-solo con la condición que no te sobre esforzarás, el que no hayas quedado con una cojera permanente es un milagro, así que no tientes tu suerte (T/N)-si no viste mal una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ojiverde-bien será mejor que te quedes descansando un tiempo más antes de ir a la práctica, y antes de que reclames, le diré al entrenador y al capitán que esta mañana no te sentías bien del estómago.

-Kimishita-senpai eres realmente una persona muy amable-le sonreíste coqueta y cantarinamente.

-cállate-una venita se le hizo visible en la sien-y descansa enana-con dos dedos en tu frente hizo una pequeña presión para que te recostaras-me queda una duda-se devolvió a verte de nuevo-cómo es que a esa mocosa la escuchaste hablar? Acaso esta en Seiseki?

-…-trataste de no mantenerle la mirada-sí, está en mi misma clase, pues como en Seiseki no hay club de hockey por lo que solo se concentra en el club profesional en el que está, pero no te preocupes senpai, no tomare venganza prometo no hacer que me ayudes a esconder un cadáver-bromeaste con él, ganándote un nuevo chasquido de lengua y un "siempre te tomas todo a la ligera" –es hora de que se cambie y vaya al entrenamiento o se le hará tarde y pues tendré que darle ejercicios de castigo-moviste el dedo acusatoriamente para dar énfasis a tus palabras.

Al quedarte sola acariciaste el lugar donde había estado hace un momento las manos de Kimishita, tus mejillas se habían sonrojado, no tenías dudas él ya no solo te llamaba la atención o simulabas tu atracción por él para molestar a Ooshiba, ahora te dabas cuenta que de verdad habías desarrollado atracción verdadera por tu senpai de mirada severa y poco temperamento, pero también eras consciente que la probabilidades de ser correspondida eran menores a cero, Kimishita veía tener una novia como una pérdida de tiempo y nada que le interesara.

-seguro que no comprendió lo mucho que hizo que me ilusionara con esto-suspiraste y cerraste los ojos aun sentías molestias en la rodilla pero con los masajes y el vendaje que realizó Kimishita ya habían disminuido.

En el entrenamiento de la tarde Kimishita no te quitaba los ojos de encima veía que cojeabas levemente con la pierna derecha, pero algo imperceptible para los demás, claro Ooshiba solo se centraba en competir con Kimishita por lo que al ver que no prestaba suficiente atención se burlaba, y como es tan lento ni se imaginaba que era porque estaba el ojiverde preocupado de ti, sí aunque le pesara y nunca lo diría en voz alta Kimishita Atsushi estaba preocupado por una chica.

-senpai si me sigue viendo tan fijamente presiento que me desintegraré-le hablaste mientras le tendías una botella con agua.

-tsk-solo un chasquido de lengua mientras se giraba a buscar un balón-cómo sigue tu rodilla?-pregunto en tono bajo solo para ustedes dos.

-oh! sobre eso-reíste antes de contestar-usted tiene unas manos mágicas, a los pocos minutos ya no sentía ningún tipo de molestia.

-…-miles de venas se marcaron en el rostro del pelicastaño-idiota-mascullo dejándote risueña ante la cara enfurruñada del chico.

.

.

En el campamento de verano tenías que estar constantemente separando a Ooshiba de Kimishita puesto que discutían a cada segundo, cuando en los partidos participaban solo los de primero tenías que ayudarles era cuando les dejabas solos y sabías que seguirían con sus absurdas discusiones, pero tu trabajo no era ser su niñera, sino que ver el rendimiento de los novatos y ser de ayuda al entrenador, prácticamente eras más que la manager la ayudante técnico.

El campamento iba muy bien tenías a cada cual de los de primero en alguna posición determinada, pero quien daba la sorpresa era Tsukamoto quien ciertamente no era bueno, pero tenía una determinación para nada envidiable. Analizabas eso mientras salías del baño envuelta en tan solo una bata, tenías la habitación solo para ti, así que te tomabas tu tiempo, comenzarías a arreglarte para estar cómoda y pasar en limpio las notas que habías recolectado en los partidos de práctica, cuando tocaron a tu puerta.

-Voy-te acomodaste mejor la bata y quitaste la toalla del pelo que te incomodaba-¿sí?, Kimishita-senpai?, que sorpresa-te apoyaste en la puerta atenta a lo que tu senpai tenía que decirte, pero él no hablaba-¿senpai?

-…-carraspeo-(T/N), este el entrenador me pidió que te dijera que en la mañana repasaran los apuntes que has recolectado hasta el momento-no podía apartar los ojos de ti, es que convengamos que él está en plena adolescencia y pues estas tú con el pelo humedecido frente a él, recién bañada, y tan solo con una bata que dejaba ver tus piernas, que aunque ya las había visto de muy cerca en ese momento no era tan consciente de ti como ahora-bie…bien, yo vuelvo a mi habitación.

-Senpai, espera-le tomaste del brazo antes de que se fuera-necesito preguntarle una cosa, sobre que convendría para ayudar en su rendimiento para captar los pases de mejor forma a Tsukamoto-kun-antes de que pudiera negarse ya lo habías arrastrado a tu habitación.

-¿el zoquete?-te pregunto mientras veía como tenías lleno de apuntes y papeles la cama-oye enana no te esfuerces tanto y descansa, te vi hoy cojear un poco-hojeaba algunos apuntes hasta que vio uno con su nombre-así que soy un " _excelente habilitador pero si solo se centran en ello olvidaran que también puede anotar y con mejor precisión que los delanteros, a los únicos a quien no llama de forma desafiante es a Inohara-senpai y Usui-senpai"_

-senpai no le han enseñado que no debe revisar lo que no es suyo?-inflaste las mejillas arrebatándole las hojas, pero al hacerlo diste un giro brusco haciendo que tu rodilla diera una leve punzada-kyaa!-te viste sobre tu senpai al cual tiraste sobre la cama-moh Kimishita-senpai tiene la culpa-te erguiste quedando a horcajadas sobre el regazo del pelicastaño olvidando de paso que solo estabas en bata.

-(T/N)?-balbuceaba tu nombre, tu no eras consciente de que estabas en bata sobre él dándole una increíble vista de tus torneadas piernas y parte de tu parte superior-po…podrías quitarte de encima?

-¿eh?-te detuviste a ver porque tu senpai estaba tan nervioso hasta que te iluminaste y tu cara fue un precioso rubí, saltaste de donde estabas y te apretujaste la bata a tu cuerpo intentando ocultarte-lo, lo, lo, lo siento, Kimishita-senpai.

-tsk-solamente chasqueo la lengua-bien ya di la información del entrenador-se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida-el zoquete a pesar de ser torpe y sea un completo desastre avanza y lo seguirá haciendo no hay necesidad de apresurarlo-comento a la pasada, después de todo de verdad era un buen senpai-descansa enana nos vemos mañana-salió con paso firme y altanero.

-¿dime senpai, puedo albergar algún tipo de esperanza?-preguntaste al aire tras verlo salir, por cómo había reaccionado, su sonrojo, sus manos que sin querer habían recorrido tus muslos antes de que salieras de un salto, todo eso hizo que dentro de ti una gran ilusión se alojara.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

A la vuelta del campamento se decidiría quienes participarían en las clasificatorias para la intercolegial de ese año, estabas encargada de que el capitán no realizara actividades muy forzadas se había torcido el pie en el baño, habías descubierto que Mizuki era un tanto distraído, también debías supervisar a los de primer año y novatos, y tampoco dejar de lado el trabajo de los titulares, si bien Usui-senpai también ayudaba la idea era que ellos se concentraran en el rendimiento, estabas un poco agotada y como un rayo de luz fue el que se uniera al equipo Ubukata-san.

-Kiichi-nii, Kimishita-senpai no peleen mientras entrenan, miren hacen que Nakiji-kun se ponga nervioso-los regañaste mientras los separabas de una de sus ya tan habituales peleas sin sentido.

-es culpa del idiota de Kimishita-te decía como un niño acusando a otro.

-¿qué dijiste idiota?-respondía el otro.

-(T/A)-san?-la voz de Ubukata te saco de la riña que tenían los otros dos.

-oh Chikako-chan venga solo dime (T/N) estamos en el mismo grado-le sonreíste, pero antes de comenzar a conversar con ella diste dos soplidos al silbato que lo único que quería decir es que debían empezar a trotar todo cinco vueltas al campo, eso lo había implementado el entrenador para ti cada vez que Ooshiba y Kimishita se peleasen, y si no lo hacían Usui-senpai encontraría la manera de convencerlos-y bien qué necesitas Chikako-chan?

-veras (T/N)-san, aun no entiendo mucho como es el futbol y pues quiero ser de más ayuda y no ser más carga para ti-se había sonrojado no era fácil para ella pedir ayuda.

-eres adorable Chikako-chan-le habías abrazado como un pequeño gatito-bien entiendo tu preocupación entonces tu trabajo estará enfocado con los de primer año ya que con ellos vas a ir aprendiendo como con Tsukamoto-kun, eres muy buena anotando los datos, entonces después de cada practica nos reuniremos a estudiar. Por ahora cuando dejen de dar las vueltas procura que practiquen pases y control de balón-siguieron hablando del trabajo como managers durante lo que quedo ibas enseñándole todo lo que sabías.

.

.

En la final con Sakuragi todo estaba un poco tenso, si bien Mizuki estaba listo para jugar como siempre los nervios se percibían, era la final para definir quien representaría a Tokio en el Intercolegial. Kimishita estaba un poco más temperamental por lo que decidiste no molestarle, coordinabas con el entrenador los últimos detalles en el camarín, cuando escucharon por fuera como apostaban por Sakuragi y ofendían a Seiseki, él tanto Ooshiba estaban por salir a golpearles, cuando Ooshiba tuvo el impulso de ponerse de pie lo sujetaste de una oreja.

-venga, vamos al círculo- llamo el entrenador a Kimishita quien ya se encaminaba a la puerta muy enfadado.

Luego de las palabras del capitán y el grito siempre motivador de Tsukamoto salieron al partido, aunque fue un partido muy ajustado incluso tu mejor amigo dio todo de sí, como casi nunca le habías visto, no fue suficiente, por supuesto nadie culpo al novato por haber fallado pero veías a todos afectados y presupuesto tú también lo estaba fuiste hasta donde tu amigo estaba y en un abrazo silencioso se refugiaron en sus brazos dando y buscando consuelo. Desde un lado de la cancha un ojiverde igualmente afectado les veía y hubiera querido por un segundo estar en el lugar de Ooshiba, solo chasqueo la lengua y camino cabizbajo al saludo final y después al camarín.

No se vieron durante unos días tomaron descanso de las actividades del club, había que dar vuelta la página y enfocarse para el torneo de final de año un nuevo desafío que de seguro lo lograrían.

.

.

Para pasar las penas invitaste a Ooshiba al festival que se celebraba en verano, esperabas con ansias encontrarte con Kimishita en el lugar también, para ese día te vestiste con una yukata que tu madre se había empeñado en comprarte, era muy bonita y estaba hecha a tu medida, ese día en especial querías verte bien.

-vamos Kiichi-nii! Quiero ver los fuegos artificiales desde el templo-lo jalabas de una de sus mangas-eh? Nee-san no vendrá con nosotros?-preguntaste por la hermana del más alto.

-dijo que iría con sus amigas del salón, bien vamos-tomo un suéter y salieron.

En el lugar ibas con una sensación en tu estomago que no sabías como definir, era una cierta ansiedad por ver al ojiverde de tu senpai, era lo que más deseabas, habías comprado un algodón de azúcar que ibas comiendo como una niña pequeña, en cambio tu amigo iba muy distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando se separaron, pues te habías quedado viendo los peces de colores.

-Kiichi-nii, mira, mira los pece…s, ¿y dónde rayos se ha metido ese gigante?-preguntaste al aire.

Comenzaste a caminar por el lugar, él era innecesariamente alto por lo que pensabas no sería difícil verlo y así fue, pero donde lo encontraste no pensaste encontrar también a tu querido senpai.

-maldito, es que no te fijas por donde andas-escuchabas los gritos del ojiverde a tu amigo.

-lo siento-lo decía con cara de póker que claramente no reflejaba su arrepentimiento, los de primer año que estaban ahí salieron en búsqueda de Tsukamoto para ver si podía ayudar a arreglar la situación.

-hasta que te encuentro Kiichi-nii!-le jalaste una oreja.

-duele, duele, duele-reclamaba.

-(T/N)-tu nombre se le escapó por los labios al dueño del puesto de yakisoba que se estaba comenzando a calmar.

-oh que coincidencia encontrarlo Kimishita-senpai-le sonreíste radiante de verdad te alegraba verlo, de verdad querías verlo.

-estaba muy tranquilo haciendo yakisoba pero el idiota de tu amigo-apunto con su espátula a Ooshiba quien sostenía el cartel de la tienda-derribo todo-volvían a marcársele las venitas del rostro.

-Kiichi-nii realmente eres un descuidado, pero en compensación qué tal si ayudo en el puesto-ofreciste-¿y bien qué dice?

-tsk, solo si prometes no holgazanear-chisto.

Volvieron a montar la tienda, incluso llego Tsukamoto a preparar yakisoba pero no era muy hábil y quemo una gran cantidad, pero antes de que Kimishita lo rebanara se lo diste a comer al capitán que pasaba por ahí junto a Inohara y Haibara-senpai, al parecer a Mizuki le gustaba ese estilo.

-bien a Mizuki-senpai al parecer le gusta la yakisoba un poco pasada, pero la idea es que muchas personas compren así que Tsukamoto-kun me dejas a mi prepararla-te acercaste al pelinegro sonriendo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran notoriamente, para la mayoría del equipo eras una chica muy linda y dulce por lo que muchos tenían la misma reacción, pero también sabían que las sonrisas más brillantes y significativas eran para el N°10 de Seiseki, y también se habían percatado que ella no le era del todo indiferente.

Pasaron un buen rato a pesar de las constantes discusiones entre Kimishita y Ooshiba, las cuales parabas con un jalón de orejas al más alto, estabas un poco agotada por el calor de la plancha y estar mucho de pie en una misma posición estaba provocando una pequeña molestia en tu rodilla, por lo que fuiste a la parte trasera de la tienda a sentarte en un cajón vacío.

-te encuentras bien (T/N)-la voz profunda de Kimishita te sorprendió haciendo que escupieras un poco del agua que bebías.

-sen…sen…senpai me asusto-limpiaste tus labios con el dorso de tu mano-solo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, el calor de verdad se estaba volviendo agotador, pero ya vuelvo al trabajo-reíste.

-sabes que no debes fingir conmigo, te vi cojear un poco-camino hasta ponerse enfrente de ti.

-el estar de pie mucho tiempo en la misma posición me produjo un poco de molestia, pero nada grave senpai, no se preocupe-intentaste ponerte de pie pero él lo impidió, y se agacho subiendo de súbito tu yukata para ver tu rodilla-¡senpai! ¿Qué, qué hace?

-solo veo que no se te haya inflamado como la vez pasada-sentencio. Al parecer él no era consciente a veces con lo que hacía, y eso comenzaba a perturbarte.

-…justo-balbuceaste.

-¿eh?-te miro no comprendiendo lo que decías.

-Kimishita-senpai es demasiado injusto-tus ojos se habían puesto brillosos amenazando con soltar lágrimas.

-¿qué, pero qué?-estaba turbado y completamente perdido con lo que decías, pero algo hizo un leve click en su cabeza, él seguía sosteniendo tu pierna y al descubierto, un leve tinte se asomó en sus mejillas.

-¿sen…senpai, puede qué no sea consciente de…-cubriste tu rostro con tus manos ocultando una leve sonrisa muy juguetona, podías tener una esperanza-¡BIEN! Ya me siento renovada, perdón senpai, venga debemos vender mucha yakisoba-lo tomaste inocentemente de la mano, no sin antes acomodar tu yukata y volvieron a donde Tsukamoto había vuelto a intentar preparar algo, pero se había vuelto a quemar. Vieron los fuegos artificiales pero miradas cómplices se colaban entre Kimishita y tú, miradas de las que se percataron solo Haibara e Inohara el resto era demasiado lentos para darse cuenta de algo.

.

.

El día en que habían quedado de estudiar todos en la casa de Ooshiba no asististe pues ibas bien en los estudios, eras la primera de tu salón, así que acordaste con Ubukata para enseñarle más sobre el juego y como pueden apoyar a los jugadores. Como eran vecinos saludaste a todos pero les informaste que no los acompañarías, Nitone, Kuruso Shiratori, exclamaron y refunfuñaron porque no estarías, lo que llevo a que se ganaran golpes de un muy enojado Kimishita.

.

Luego de los exámenes y que todos aprobaron se fueron al campamento de cinco días y cuatro noches en Kagoshima muchas buenas escuelas asistirían, el campamento iba viento en popa los resultados eran favorables, incluso habían días como aquel en que Kimishita y tú se turnaban para retener a Ooshiba, este había tratado de amarrar a Tsukamoto para que no jugase, era muy divertido.

-enserio no puedo creer que sea mayor que yo, aunque sea un año-reíste.

-eso es porque simplemente es un idiota incurable-te secundo.

-pero de todas formas cuando están en el campo de juego pareciera que ustedes dos son los más grandes amigos-te sentaste en una banca que estaba cerca, de nuevo esa molestia, la verdad es que las noches se estaban volviendo un poco frías y pues eso molestaba.

-no digas tonterías enana-te miro molesto, pero su expresión cambio al ver la mueca de dolor que hacías-déjame ver-y no tuvo que explicar mucho para que le entendieras.

-solo es por el frío-le respondiste, pero de igual forma dejaste que te viera, la verdad solo querías sentir su tacto en tu piel, hubo un tiempo en que esa cicatriz realmente te avergonzaba, te hacía sentir de lo peor, hasta que él la vio, hasta que esa horrible marca de que nunca volvería hacer lo que más le gustaba, te había acercado a una persona por la cual quería aprender más del segundo deporte que más le apasionaba.

-mmm, creo que una compresa tibia funcionará, cuando te vayas a dormir pon una-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al cuarto que compartía con Ooshiba-descansa enana-acaricio con gentileza tu cabeza antes de irse.

-realmente es injusto senpai-tomaste su mano antes de que se alejara demasiado-es qué no se da cuenta que…

-(T/N) como te atreves a amarrarme y peor aún con la ayuda del idiota de Kimishi…-su frase murió ahí al ver como sostenías la mano del mencionado-¡QUÉ DEMON…

-cierra la boca y vamos a dormir-lo tomo del pescuezo y se lo llevo a la habitación el ojiverde, mientras tu dabas media vuelta y te ibas a la tuya, no lo supieron pero ambos llevaban latiendo el corazón a mil por segundo.

Estaban en la última reunión antes del partido final, habías salido a buscar al capitán que de seguro se había extraviado, comenzaste la búsqueda y en ello te encontraste con el capitán del equipo al que enfrentarían, era bastante popular con las demás manager, pero tú solo veías a Kimishita, era Taira o algo así, jugaba en la misma posición que él, aunque algo no te gustaba de él.

-vaya, vaya, es una de las manager de Seiseki, eres muy guapa-te halago.

-este Taira-san, ¿verdad?-lo miraste y trataste de sonar cortes.

-así es capitán de Seikan, por cierto no he escuchado tu nombre-sonrío galante.

-(T/A) (T/N), me gustaría seguir charlando, pero tengo que buscar a MI capitán-remarcaste.

-oh, hace un momento hable con él, estaba por aquel pasillo-al indicarlo en una maniobra tomo tu cintura apegándote a su cuerpo-realmente eres muy guapa-susurro en tu oído.

-qué, qué, qué ray…

-(T/N)-la voz de Kimishita inundo el pasillo, y con miedo miraste hacia dónde provenía el sonido, estaba tras de ustedes y se veía muy, muy, muy molesto-pensé que buscabas al capitán, pero veo que pierdes el tiempo coqueteando por ahí, perdón por interrumpir-se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándoles solos.

-eso, no, este, senpai-trataste de explicarle, pero Taira no te soltaba-por favor suélteme, creo que no he hecho nada para que se tome esas atribuciones conmigo, con su permiso-manoteaste su mano y trataste de darle alcance al ojiverde pero este ya no se veía.

-interesante-murmuro divertido el de la coleta, tras presenciar todo aquello.

.

.

No pudiste hablar con Kimishita, cuando tocaste a su puerta Ooshiba estaba extraño y enojado, dijo que estaba dormido, y claro volvió a insistir que no te acercaras a él y todo lo de siempre, y algo sobre un mono con lentes qué no te importaba para nada.

-aawh-soltaste un suspiro-es qué no se da cuenta, y es obvio que esta celoso-estabas sentada al lado de una máquina de refresco con las piernas pegadas al pecho escondiendo de paso tu rostro tras ellas.

-si hablas de Kimishita por supuesto que no se dará cuenta, llama idiotas a todos pero creo que él es el más idiota y lento en el equipo- un sonriente Usui te tendía un refresco.

-Usui-senpai!?-te sorprendiste-qué, de qué, cómo?-tartamudeabas.

-(T/N)-chan eres demasiado obvia, hasta el entrenador se ha dado cuenta que ustedes se traen algo-se carcajeo-y bueno conozco bastante a Kimishita como para saber que también le pasa algo.

-Usui-senpai-hiciste un puchero y el como una mamá gallina te acurruco, le contaste lo que habías pasado con Taira, también de cómo se acercaban por la lesión de tu rodilla, claro a él no le contaste todo solo lo básicos-y por eso me da miedo estar haciéndome demasiadas esperanzas-otro puchero.

-(T/N)-chan como yo lo veo, ya no solo deben ser sutiles coqueteos uno de los dos debe tomar la iniciativa, tú y yo sabemos que Kimishita no será quien lo haga, así que anímate, tus senpais te estaremos apoyando-te guiño un ojo-y con eso me refiero a que mantendremos bien sujeto a Ooshiba-ambos rieron y al fin te fuiste a la cama a descansar.

.

.

El día del partido el ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo, la rivalidad se podía palpar, se decidiría quien reinaría en el campamento, viste como Kimishita ignoraba incluso al capitán, diste un suspiro y comenzaste a listar botellas de agua para los titulares, mientras Ubukata preparaba las toallas.

-(T/N)-chan-una voz cantarina te sorprendió, pero no fue nada agradable.

-Taira-san creo que está en la banca incorrecta-lo miraste severa.

-oh, vamos (T/N)-chan no seas tan arisca, que tal si después del partido vamos a tomar un helado-seguía hablándote a pesar de que eras bastante cortante-o será que alguien le molesta-sonrío al verte estremecer.

-Taira-san no quiero ser descortés pero está interrumpiendo mi trabajo, así que…

-(T/N)-chan, puedes traer unas botellas para acá-Usui había captado lo que sucedía así que fue a tu rescate, después de todo eras la mejor amiga de Ooshiba así que la integridad física de Taira corría peligro, no porque tu amigo le fuese hacer algo, más bien ya habían presenciado muchas veces que eras capaz de hacer una llaves de lucha libre a la perfección, cuando te provocaban.

-voy Usui-senpai-te inclinaste levemente y te alejaste del capitán de Seikan.

Todo hubiera sido mejor si Kimishita no hubiera estado muy al pendiente de lo que pasaba entre el capitán de Seikan y tú, y por lo mismo cuando le ofreciste una botella de agua, esta salió volando a la cabeza de Tsukamoto, nuevamente. Un silencio sepulcral inundo el ambiente por lo sucedido, pero la acción que hiciste desbarató a Kimishita, le sonreíste, podías haberle dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero en cambio le sonreíste, muy fingidamente pero lo hiciste.

-lo siento senpai, creo que se ha mojado la botella y estaba algo resbalosa-hiciste una reverencia y fuiste a ordenar nuevas botellas, el partido ya comenzaría.

Era un ir venir el encuentro, estabas extrañamente sombría, siempre veías alegre todos los partidos, pero con todo lo sucedido pues no podías, analizaban cada jugada, cada choque, pero solías perderte en pensamientos a ratos. Por lo que no viste la lesión de Kazama y mucho menos la presión que tu adorado tormento mantenía. Hasta que cayó por la deshidratación, quisiste correr a su lado, pero solo te quedaste observando como el capitán por poco y lo ahogaba, cuando se recuperaba escucharon atento lo que él había escuchado en la conversación de Taira con Mizuki y lo decidiste Taira no te agradaría nunca, aparte es un mujeriego. Tras espabilar por completo te busco con la mirada pero tú solo agachaste la cabeza y te sentaste junto a Kazama.

Seiseki gano gracias al gol conseguido por Tsukamoto, por una gran asistencia de Ooshiba, quien te tomaba en sus brazos para celebrar, ambos equipos se saludaban, y viste desde lejos el saludo de Taira y Kimishita donde este reconocía el talento de tu senpai, luego el de coleta te vio y camino hacia ti.

-(T/N)-chan y me consolarías aceptando una cita conmigo-trato de coquetearte de nuevo.

-por…

-lo siento pero (T/N) debe celebrar con su equipo-te tomo desde la cintura como si fueras un bulto debajo del brazo y te llevo lejos.

-senpai, suélteme, senpai, Kimishita-senpai-pataleabas.

-por lo menos espero esos dos se arreglen-murmuro Taira.

-intentas remediar tus maldades-Usui apareció tras él.

-algo así.

.

.

-Kimishita-senpai, bájeme, qué rayos cree que está haciendo?-seguías pataleando, hasta que te dejo en el suelo.

-tsk, siempre tan ruidosa-se quejó-y bien pensabas irte a pasear por ahí con Taira?

-claro que no, él no me interesa, pero eso no es de su incumbencia senpai-estabas molesta-no lo entiendo senpai, por qué le molesta? Qué tendría de malo que fuera con Taira-san?

-tsk, él no es bueno para ti y punto-se cruzaba de brazos.

-y quién es Kimishita-senpai para decidir quién es bueno o malo para mí-te pusiste frente a él tratando de igualar su estatura, pero ni de puntitas podías-de verdad senpai, no lo entiendo-pateaste el suelo, obteniendo como resultado dolor en tu rodilla-auch.

-soy tu senpai, y yo, yo, mira que eres tonta, ten cuidado con tu rodilla, tonta-se acercó a ti pero manoteaste para alejarle.

-esa no es una respuesta, por qué no es sincero Kimishita Atsushi, porque no confiesa que moría de celos, porque me ilusiona con esa preocupación que tiene por mí, porque simplemente no, no, no…-las lágrimas se habían agolpado en tus ojos, por dolor, por ira, por todo.

-….-él te tomo entre sus brazos y te obligo a que lo mirases-realmente eres una enana ruidosa, escandalosa, pero perder mi tiempo contigo creo que valdría de algo-te miraba con tal intensidad que te estremeciste en sus brazos.

-sen…-y la palabra murió en los labios del ojiverde, sus labios eran algo toscos, después de todo él era así, tus manos viajaron al cuello de él para acercarlo más a ti, para sentir que era real lo que ocurría, que no era una mala broma de tus pensamientos.

-no me pidas que te digas esas cursilerías que a la mujeres les gusta, porqu…-le besaste sorpresivamente.

-no las necesito-reíste-Kiichi-nii se va a infartar cuando lo sepa-intentabas bajar de los brazos del ojiverde pero este te lo impidió.

-te duele la rodilla no es así, yo te llevo, y lo que diga ese idiota no me importa-a pesar de no querer cursilerías estas le salían naturales.

-realmente me gustas senpai-lo abrazaste.

-no, no, no seas tan melosa-te regañaba pero sin soltar su agarre.

Fueron discutiendo así hasta donde se alojaban, querían un tiempo a solas, ya el resto se las arreglaría estaba Ubukata para ayudar al entrenador.

.

.

-mi, mi pequeña (T/N)-chan, lo mataré, mataré a ese bastardo-Inohara sujetaba de la solapa a una colérico y lloroso Ooshiba, Kazama reía de lo lindo, Mizuki no entendía nada y el resto estaba entre sorprendido o satisfecho, pero de algo estaban seguro sobre todo los de primero y es que cualquier comentario sobre lo que vieron significaría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este fic como siempre mucho cariño para quienes lo hayan leído, espero RV**

 **xoxo**


End file.
